the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Rilbert's Day Out!
'''Rilbert's Day Out! '''is the 30th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The Prince and Princess Pageant Synopsis: Robert and Riley go on a date with help from Lisa and David. Character appearances: * Riley Robinson * Robert Miller * Lisa Loud * David Miller Transcript: On a Friday afternoon after school, Robert and Riley left school excitedly. Robert: We should totally go on another date again. Riley: Yeah! But where should we go? Robert: I don't know. I kinda blew all my allowance on groceries... Riley: We could cook together. Robert: But we did that yesterday! Riley: Then I don't know. Robert: We should probably head to the park. Mom wanted me to go there to pick up David from his little playdate with Lisa. Riley: Well, let's go then. ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley reached the park. Lisa and David were sitting on a bench eating frozen yogurt. Robert and Riley went over to them. Lisa: Greetings, Robert. Riley. David: Salutations. Robert: We've come to pick you up... But first. We need help. Riley: We don't know where to go on our date. David: Didn't you two go on a date YESTERDAY? Robert: We did, but... Riley: We wanna go on another one. Robert: But we ran out of ideas. Think you could help us? Lisa: Ah. I see what's going on. David: You do? Lisa: Of course. Before Bobby moved to the city, Lori would always go on dates with him. Sometimes every single day for a week. Then they ran out of ideas...And wanted ME to help them. Robert: So would you help us? Lisa: Yes. For you two. Yes. For Lori and her no good boyfriend... probably not. Riley: Great! What do you have in mind? Lisa: First, you could get us some more frozen yogurt... David: But you could go on a road trip. Riley: Too...difficult. David: Or you could go shopping... Robert: We have no more money. And if we did, Mandee and Jackie are ALWAYS seen at the mall. They'd just tell us how gay it was for us to be shopping or something lame like that... David: Then cook a nice dinner for Lisa and I. Lisa: Yep. Believe it or not, I'm craving sushi with a side order of fried calamari. David: You could make that for us. Right? Robert: But that isn't our idea of a date... Riley: You see, we cooked yesterday. David: Okay. Let's go home first. Then let's think of something. ~ ~ ~ At the Miller home, Robert and Riley were still stuck on an idea. Lisa: Perhaps you two could have your own private movie showing. Robert: That... Riley: Might actually work. David: We could put something on Netflix for you to watch. Lisa and I could cook for you for a change. And I'll make sure our parents and siblings don't interrupt us. Lisa: And besides, MY siblings won't even know I'm gone. So that's perfect. Robert: Thank you, both. Riley: We owe you one. Lisa: Just enjoy your date first. It'll be a blast. ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley decided to watch the new season of No Good Nick on Netflix. All while Lisa and David were deciding on what to cook for Robert and Riley. Lisa: This has to be perfect. And unfortunately... I don't know how to cook... David: Isn't your dad a chef? I thought he taught you. Lisa: Ehhh, my dad is more focused on his dumb restaurant than showing any of us Louds how to cook. David: I'll show you how. Maybe we could make sushi. It's Robert and Riley's favorites. And I remember requesting fried calamari... Lisa: They'd love that. But it's way too complicated for even BEGINNING to learn to cook! How about grilled cheese sandwiches? David: Eh. Too basic for them. BUT they did make a really, really, really good PB&J with homemade ingredients...I don't know how they did it. Lisa: Then THAT'S what we could make for them. Do you remember how they did it? David: As a matter of a fact, I do... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Robert and Riley were enjoying the second part of No Good Nick. Robert: Man, I hope the Thompsons find out what Nick is up to. Riley: Yeah. It's getting good. And Jeremy is even gay like us! Robert: We wish him well on coming out to his family. Lisa and David came out with the PB&J sandwiches they made. Lisa: Enjoy! Robert and Riley took two sandwiches each and took a bite. Robert: This is DELICIOUS! Did you use our recipe? David: As a matter a fact, we did. And I taught Lisa how to cook. Riley: We're proud of you. Robert: I couldn't ask for a better brother. Robert hugged David. Lisa: Well, I'm glad they liked the sandwiches. David: I'll say. And you might just be ready to make dessert! Lisa: Oh yeah! Lisa and David left. Robert: I say. They really did us a favor. Riley: I'll say. Robert and Riley hugged, then kissed.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1